


the sweetness never lasts, you know

by TheDeadRoses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Torture, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadRoses/pseuds/TheDeadRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward is given the task of saving Lincoln Campbell from Hydra. Sparks literally fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetness never lasts, you know

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a post I made on tumblr a few days ago. Title from "Jet Pack Blues" by Fall Out Boy.

There was blood everywhere.   
Ward had expected the room to be ridiculously clean– counters shining, floors gleaming, instruments glinting maliciously under the too-bright light. He'd expected lab coats neatly hung on hooks, as if they were real doctors going to work and not Hydra agents torturing Skye's friend.   
Instead, the room had spots of blood all over it, covering the should-be-pristine walls and floors. There was so much of it that Ward was sure it couldn't have all come from the kid on the table (even if his leg did look like it would fall off if he moved it).   
The kid in question wasn't even tied down– not that he needed to be. His leg appeared to have been hacked at repeatedly with something very heavy (probably an ax), leaving him with a blood soaked pant leg and seriously ugly wound.   
He regretted offering to help immediately.   
With a grimace, he reached forward and rolled the kid over so that they were facing each other. He was blond, and probably would have been quite attractive if he hadn't been pale-faced and hollow-cheeked. Blood ran from a gash in his forehead.  
Ward shook his shoulder roughly, jumping slightly when he flinched under his touch. His eyes snapped open.   
"Damn," he muttered, the way Ward would assume a drunk person would. "I thought evil people were supposed to be ugly."   
"I'm not ‘evil’," Ward said. "I'm with Skye. I'm here to help."   
"The amount of people who have said that today..." The blond closed his eyes again. "You here to finish vivisecting me?"   
"You're a weird kid," he noted. "Lincoln, right?"   
As he spoke, Ward unlatched his gun from his belt. Lincoln's eyes flicked nervously from the gun to his face.   
"What do you need that for?"   
"You didn't think I got rid of the entire base, did you? Come on; we don't have a lot of time." Ward wrapped his arm around Lincoln's shoulders and helped him slide off the table, gasping in pain when he managed to stand. Something near his hand sparked.   
"Sorry."   
"About what?"   
Lincoln held out his hand, showing Ward the sparks dancing through his fingers.   
(Fucking aliens).   
"They did something to me– I don't know how to stop–"   
"Just try not to shock me, okay?"   
"I'll try."   
The transition outside was a lot easier than Ward thought it would be. Lincoln managed to hang onto his shoulder for much longer than he should have, only letting out the occasional whimper to indicate that he was in pain. They almost made it when they showed up.   
Six Hydra agents, armed and significantly more able than either of them, darted around the corner. They noticed Ward and Lincoln right away and started to train their guns on him. Ward aimed his pistol at the nearest one with a sigh.   
Several gunshots rang out from the other end of the hallway, and Ward was surprised to see that Skye had her own gun pointed towards them. Four agents crumpled to the ground.   
"Go!" She yelled, beginning to run as the other two started after her. "I'll meet you there!"   
Ward turned to look at Lincoln, who had slumped over, unconscious. He considered – waking him couldn't go well, but if he tried to carry him, he could injure him again.   
(Fuck it; he was going to have to amputate anyway).   
Ward reached down and and grabbed Lincoln's legs, lifting him so that he was carrying him bridal style. He was surprisingly light.   
(Unfortunately, that wasn't the only surprise).   
Ward had nearly reached the end of the hallway when several Hydra agents showed up again, followed by a grumpy looking Skye. At first look, she appeared to have been tied up, but when she noticed he was looking, she lifted one hand to show that she wasn't.   
He started to run, fully aware that both Skye and the agent's guns were following him. Skye caught up with him halfway towards the meeting place and yanked him around the corner, pulling them into a closet and slamming the door.   
Ward put Lincoln down and slid to the floor, catching his breath. Skye locked the door above him. They held their breath as the agents came running past.   
"We're good," she said after a moment. "They're everywhere." She sat down, sliding her gun into its place on her hip. "Were you hurt?"   
"No. You?"   
"Nothing major. I fell earlier; my arm took most of it."   
She noticed Lincoln for the first time and started to crawl towards him, taking in the mess of his leg.   
"Oh, Lincoln..." She murmured. At the mention of his name, the kid stirred, opening his eyes.   
"Skye?"   
"Yeah." Skye seemed close to tears. She leaned down to kiss Lincoln's forehead. Ward frowned, but didn't say anything. "It's okay. We're going to get you out of here."   
He nodded, eyes sparkling with tears. His hand sparked again, making him jump.   
"Hey, kid." Ward was very much aware that Skye had started staring at him, and he tried to ignore it. "I have medicine to help with the pain. Do you want it?"   
Lincoln nodded. Ward gestured for Skye to hand him the med-pack.   
"Did you find Mike?"   
Lincoln made a sound that sounded vaguely like a sob. Skye grimaced.   
"We found him, all right."   
"Oh."   
Ward took the capsule of medicine out of the med-pack and stuck it in the kid's arm. His eyes widened.   
"What–"   
"It's just medicine. My friend made it, don't worry." She smiled sympathetically.   
Lincoln fell asleep a few minutes later, leaving the two of them alone to avoid each other's gazes.  
"I guess we should check in with Coulson, then?"   
"My comms are down," he muttered. "Yours?”   
“They’re working, but they keep breaking up. I’ll try.” She pressed a finger to her ear. “Coulson? It’s Skye.”   
They waited for a moment before Coulson’s voice came in over the comm.   
“Skye? Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine. What’s going on?”   
“We’re tied down. Our only options are to leave or be captured. Where are you?”   
“I’m in a closet near the labs. Ward’s here, too. Lincoln got out, but he’s injured pretty badly. Mike’s dead.”   
She seemed to deflate when she said it, sinking into the wall. Ward considered offering a smile but thought better of it.   
“Can you get out of there?”   
“Not without hurting Lincoln or Ward. Maybe I could bring the whole place down, I don’t know. It’s not save.”   
“Okay. Are there any other options you can think of?”   
Skye frowned, looking at Ward thoughtfully.   
“I could call Gordon... “   
“The teleporter?” Ward asked.   
Skye nodded.   
“Do that,” Coulson said. “And Skye? Be careful.”   
Ward frowned; that was obviously aimed at him.   
“I will.” Skye pulled out her phone and turned it on. Lincoln whimpered nearby.   
“He’ll be here in a second. Don’t do anything there, okay?”   
“Yeah, but where are we going?”   
Skye smirked slightly.   
“It’s time for you to meet my parents.”


End file.
